


Son Of A Saviour

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Doyle Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Moving On, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Referenced depression, Resurrection, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Cordy has just come to teams with Doyle`s death when a man claiming to be his son comes by. But who is he really?
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Allen Francis Doyle
Kudos: 1





	Son Of A Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set 2 years after “Hero”.

**Son Of A Saviour**

Angel’s place, L.A:

"Hallo? Anybody home?" A voice asked into the empty halls of Angel Investigations.

A familiar voice. An Irish voice. HIS voice. Cordelia`s heart began beating faster and she quickly looked in the mirror to see if she looked ok. A thought came to her mind: “This is not real. You know it is not real. Angel will only send you to that stupid psychologist again.” But as so many times before in the last 2 years Cordy would not listen to reason and logic. She let her heart win.

“ Doyle?” Cordy asked shakily, fully expecting to see him doing the impossible: coming back while a small voice of reason warned her that if she really believed that then the psychologist had been right in declaring her insane.

The young man in the door turned around and Cordy nearly died of pure joy. It was Doyle. It really was Doyle. He looked a little younger, sure, but other than that he looked exactly like the Doyle she remembered from before he died after having saved Angel and her. The Doyle she saw every night in her dreams.

“ Doyle. Ah, Doyle!” Cordy said and cried of joy. She jumped into his arms and lay her head on his shoulder.

“ Doyle, I love you so much. I could not say so before. I was afraid of getting hurt again. I was a fool. I knew you would be back. The others thought that I was making it all up but I knew it. I…” Cordy said as she cried by his shoulder.

She knew that she was blabbering but couldn’t stop herself. He was back. He was really back.

“ I am sorry but you have be confused with someone else,” the man in her arms said softly with that wonderful Irish accent of his.

Cordy lifted her head and looked confused and hurt at him. Had she been wrong again? No, this time she had been sure. She had been. She couldn’t be wrong. Could she??

The young man gently removed her arms from his neck and stood in front of her and looked at her. Something glimmered in the deeps of his eyes but it was gone so quickly that Cordy did not know if she had really seen it or just imagined it.

“ Then who are you?” Cordy asked and tried to get herself together.

Damn, Angel could not see her like this. He would just worry again.

“ I am Francis Doyle, Jr. I think you have me confused with my father,” the young man said and smiled calmly at her.

His father?? Cordy looked at him as if he had been the one declared insane.

“ How can Doyle be your father? You must be at least 18 years old. Doyle was in his twenties when he…” Cordy stopped and experienced the old pain and sorrow again.

And above that the old desire to deny it like she had done before. No, she would not go back to doing that. Her denial had been the reason she had been declared insane in the first place.

“ When he died.” She forced herself to finish even though tears were in her eyes.

“ And even if he is your father then who is your mother?” Cordy asked, some of her old spark returning to her for a moment.

“ My mother’s name was Harry. She was Doyle´s wife. She died in childbirth,” the man said honestly. He saw her shocked expression and misunderstood.

“ It is very normal when humans and demons have children that the woman can not survive given birth,” Francis said in a sad voice.

“ But I saw Harry 2 years ago and she did not have a child and she did not look pregnant and she and Doyle divorced a few days after so…” Cordy said confused. Nothing made sense. Not that anything had made any sense since Doyle…

“ My mother was pregnant when you saw her. She became pregnant with me 4 years ago. Even before my father knew that he was a demon. Half demon pregnancies are not like human pregnancies. My mother gave birth to me a few weeks after the news on my father’s death had reached her. I grew up with my grandmother,” Francis explained.

“ But you are so big…” Cordy blushed when she realised what she had said.

“ What I mean is that you most have grown unnaturally fast. 18 human years in 2 years. That’s pretty good,” she said sceptically.

“ I know. It is not normal even for demons. No one I knew could explain it. That is why I came here. I had heard that you could help me and that you knew my father,” he said and searched her face for any hints of emotions on that subject. Cordy looked away from his intense gaze.

“ Come with me. Angel will help you,” Cordy said and went down and into Angel’s private rooms. Francis followed her.

“ Angel??” Cordy asked when they entered the living room. Instantly a young man all dressed in black came forth from the shadows.

“ Cordy? You ok?” He asked and searched first her face and then her wrists, having her hands in his to do so. She pulled herself free with a fond but slightly annoyed look.

“ Will you relax. I have not tried to kill myself again. I told you that I am over the past. I have moved on,” Cordy assured him with a hint of anger in her voice.

Angel looked at her red eyes and knew that she had cried. 

“ Yeah, I can see that,” Angel mumbled but now he looked at Francis. If it was possible he looked even paler than he had before.

“ Doyle?” Angel whispered and looked ready to faint.

“ No. I am his son,” Francis said looking from Cordy to Angel.

His grandmother had told him that he looked very much like his father but until now he had not known how much.

“ Good to see you,” Angel said and shook his hand.

He recovered quickly from the shock, Francis observed. Like a man used to seeing happiness just in front of him for then to have it taken away again.

“ I need your help,” Francis said after he had told Angel all the things he had told Cordy.

Cordy had left for her own room when she had introduced the two men. She had seemed shaken and Angel had guided her out of the room. He had said something to her and her face had brightened up in a brilliant smile and she had kissed him on the cheek before she had left the room.

“ And now you age normally?” Angel asked.

“ Yes.”

“Any other unusual things?” Angel asked.

“ Well, besides the fast ageing I get visions…”

“ Of future happenings??” Angel finished.

“ Yes” Francis said and looked strangely at him.

“ Anyway, besides that I sometimes see things that I feel I have seen before but I don’t know were from. “

Francis leaned over the table and looked at Angel intensely.

“ I know that we have never meet but I feel that I have seen you before.”

He sighed.

“ Especially Cordelia. It is like there is something about her...” Francis stopped and looked helplessly at him.

“ Like there is a knowledge in my mind that I just can’t reach,” he said.

“ And you want me to help you to gain access to that knowledge?” Angel asked him doubtful.

“ Yes”

“ It is a bit out of my territory.” Angel admitted with a weak smile. “ But I know a guy who may be able to help us.”

Giles`s place, Sunnydale:

Angel and Francis sat in Giles living room and looked at one another. Giles had been very helpful and was right now looking his library though to see if he had a book that could explain it all.

“ So, what’s the story with Cordy?” Francis said and looked into the other room where he admired her long legs as she stood on a ladder trying to reach a book for Giles.

Angel frowned over his use of Cordelia`s nickname.

“ You like her,” Angel said, his voice filled with anger, hurt and matter-of-factness that surprised even himself.

If he had had time to analyse his feelings he would had been able to say which one of them was the strongest.

“ Yeah, she is a hottie. I can’t ague about that.” Francis said.

Angel looked at him as if he had seen a ghost and had to really collect himself to not reach over and shake Francis until he admitted that he was Doyle.

“ So, what about her?” Francis said and looked at Angel.

“ My grandmother told me about a girl named Cordelia that my father loved but this can’t be her. The woman my grandmother described was filled with life and very headstrong and sure of herself,” Francis said in bewilderment.

Angel smiled a sad smile at him.

“ She is that Cordelia. Oh, rather she used to be,” Angel said and his eyes clouded with remembered pain.

“ But that was before Doyle died. After his death…” Angel grimaced.

“ She would not accept that he was gone. When we came home after he had saved us both she told me that she hoped he would be back soon and that she did not like that he was out so late. I tried to tell her the truth but she pushed me away and told me that I lied. I thought that she was in shock and let her be but as the days past by she withdraw further into herself and talked only about Doyle. She had made a video of him a few days before his death and she kept seeing it and wanted me to see it with her“ 

Angel looked serious at Francis.

“ I was not sure that sending her to a psychologist was a good idea so first I thought I could help her alone.”

Angel’s voice and eyes filled with self-hatred and guilt.

“ Never had I been so wrong.”

“ Why was you so afraid to taker her to the psychiatrist?”

Francis asked.

“ Because she now had Doyle`s visions and she knew about Doyle being a demon and me a vampire. Normally I would trust Cordy with my life but she was way out now. Each morning she would put 3 cups on the table and wait for Doyle. When he did not come she would find some excuse and then see his video.”

Angel signed.

“ She hurt but I hurt too and 7 weeks after Doyle`s death it all became too much. I took the videotape from her and brutally told her that Doyle was dead. She reacted like the first day only this time she attacked me. I held her and soon she came back to her strange self and told me that when Doyle came back he would prove me wrong”

Angel looked with a smile at Cordy though the living room.

“ Then I took her to a psychiatrist and sat with her the whole time. But that turned out to be a mistake as the guy was of the opinion that she was insane and wanted to lock her up. I couldn’t let him do that“

Angel said and obviously wanted Francis’s understanding. Francis nodded and asked

“ Then what did you do?”

“ Today people keep records on everything and I knew that he would not let me take Cordy with me home now that he thought that her delusions was dangerous. “

“ So you killed him?”

Francis asked in a tone of voice that neither said that he approved or not.

“ No, I did not. I wamped out and gave him the freight of his life. He of cause tried to tell the police that I had threatened him and then wamped out. The police did of cause not believe him and HE was judged insane”

Angel said with a satisfied nod of his head.

“ That’s ironic for you.”

Francis mumbled.

“ So what? How did you cure her?”

Francis asked.

“ Well, I have this friend called Kate. I told her the whole truth and after she had recovered from the shook she helped me with Cordy. It took a long time and she went though different stages of denial, from denying he was death to denying her love for him by going out with a lot of guys. You will not believe how many guys I had to chase away from her.”

Angel said.

“ We had come a long way but I feared when I saw you that it would mean a back step but she seems fine.”

Angel said with a look on Cordy.

“ When I first meet you Cordy said that she was not trying to kill herself. Will that mean that she has tried to do that?”

Francis asked shocked.

“ Yes, when we had finally made her realise that Doyle was death and she admitted her love for him she did not want to live without him. For 2 terrible weeks Kate and I watched over her at all times and had to save her from herself repeatedly.”

Angel drew a deep breath.

“ But she got over that stage too. She is a very strong girl. Soon she will be back to her old self.”

Angel said but did not seem all that confident.

“ So it was the tape you allowed her to see that day I first came when she was so happy.”

Francis said as if he had just figured out a difficult puzzle.

“ Yes.”

Angel said sadly.

“ I am so sorry that I made you relive it all again.”

Francis said and looked strangely at him.

“ It is ok.”

Angel said then he sensed his unasked question and smiled while he shook his head.

“ And no we are not dating. I feel like a father or maybe more a brother for her. Nothing more.”

“ Fine.”

Francis said. Angel got an angry line around his mouth and caught Francis hand in an iron like grip.

“ Don’t even think about it. Doyle may be dead but she is still his in soul and spirit. I don’t think it would be…healthy for either of you to try anything.”

Francis drew his hand back and looked angrily at Angel.

“ Relax, pal.”

He said. Before Angel could said anything more he heard Cordy scream from the library and he almost flew in there.

“ Cordy?”

He called fearfully. He saw her sitting with a big old book on the floor. There where tears in her eyes but she smiled. For the first time in 2 years she really smiled.

“ Cordy?”

Angel asked her gently as he sat down besides her.

“ He can come back, Angel. He really can.”

She said happily and gave him a hug. Angel put his hands around her in a brotherly gesture and stroked her hair affectionately.

“ So, tell me everything.”

Angel asked gently but Cordy was too happy to say a word. Angel looked up and saw Giles. After he more than 3 years earlier had killed Giles loved one after he had had one moment of true happiness with Buffy he had difficulties asking this man for help.

“ Let’s go to the living room.”

Giles said in that calm English way of his. Angel took hold of Cordy under her knees and lifted her up in his arms like she was a child which she really also was in comparison to his more than 200 years.

“ I have read about the kind of demon that Doyle was and have found something interesting.”

Giles said as they all 4 sat in his living room.

“ If a demon like Doyle is able to before he dies to put his soul, his karma, his powers with someone he trusts, someone he loves, he can be called to resumption.”

Giles said in a lecture like tone of voice.

“ But...”

Angel began.

“ I know. Doyle`s body was burnt away so he does not have any body to come back to.”

Giles interrupted. Then he looked at Francis.

“ This is here you come into the picture.”

Giles said.

“ Me?”

Francis asked in a very Doyle like way.

“ Yes. As Doyle`s spirit can not return to his own body and he can not inhabit any body without his genes or a dead or living body yours is the….”

“But…

Angel began again but was silenced by a glance of Giles eyes.

“ As a foster in so early a state as Mrs. Doyle`s was then it could not be called living as the definition of being alive is that you are able to live without help which a foster can not and it is not dead either as it is really much alive though its mother.”

Cordy looked at Angel and nodded her head while she smiled.

“ This is why Francis grow so fast and all the other things. This will also explain Cordelia´s reluctance to admit that Doyle was dead. In her subconscious she knew that he was very much alive.”

Giles continued.

“ So Doyle found the famous hole in the law.”

Francis mumbled to himself. Then he looked at Giles.

“ So who am I? What am I?” He asked real fear and bewilderment in his voice.

“ You are Doyle just without Doyle`s memories.” Giles said.

“ So how do I get them?” Francis asked.

“ Well, that’s the hard part. Since Cordelia has your soul we will have to made a ritual to give it back to you. It will be dangerous to you both.” Giles warned.

“ It does not matter,” Cordy said and smiled at Francis, really wishing that it was her Doyle who sat besides her and not an empty shell.

“ It is ok with me. I would like to know the kind of love that I apparently had with you,” Francis said and took Cordy´s hand and really wished that he could feel such deep love for her right this minute.

“ Ok, then,” Giles said and prepared for the ritual.

Epilogue:

Angel’s Place, L.A, 5 years later:

“Giles Angel Francis Doyle, you come back right this minute!” Cordy said and looked after her son as he escaped her and ran into the other room.

“ Oh, what have we here?” Angel said as he caught the little guy on his way to the living room. Angel took Giles up.

“ So where were you going, little fellow?” Angel said and smiled at his 'nephew'.

“ I want to see the Xmas tree. Oh, please Uncle Angel let me see the tree?” Giles asked and looked up at him with his innocent deep blue eyes which remained Angel of Doyle.

“ You know that it is first Xmas tomorrow. Then you see the tree and get your gifts,” Angel tried to reason with him.

Giles scowled and looked so much like his mother that Angel almost grinned.

“ I want to. I want to.” Giles insisted.

“ Well, I guess we could...” Angel began.

“ Oh, no you don’t. “ Cordy said with a smile.

“ You are spoiling him,” Cordy said but there were only love in her eyes for both her men as she took her son from Angel’s arms.

“ Not more than we do, Princess,” Doyle said and kissed Cordy on the neck.

Cordy turned around and smiled at him. Sometimes she still had trouble believing her luck. She had got Doyle back and they had married and now they had one child with her expecting one more in July. She looked at her son affectionately. And she owned so much to Giles. It was why she had wanted to name her son Giles in his honour.

“ I will go put him to bed,” Cordy said and disappeared into the guestroom where Doyle and she slept while they visited Angel.

They had a nice big house only 5 minutes drive from Angel’s place but they liked sleeping at Angel’s when they celebrated the holidays.

Doyle watched his wife and son disappear into the bedroom.

“ I must be the luckiest guy in the universe,” he said softly as he watched them with love in his eyes.

Angel put his arms around his shoulders.

“ I believe you are, my friend. I believe you are.”

The End


End file.
